orderofthejedifandomcom-20200214-history
Family, by Luke Skywalker
I can't have to believe I'd live to see the Tell of anything, but how much longer was it going to take anyone, Alive, to figure out I'm an android, I can't tell. But there's this world to coming back in where I never wanted to be, so sure enough take that I couldn't know where I was to believe in something like that I could be surrounded by friends surely that wasn't my journey to start, but hey you know me that's easy enough to imagine I didn't get that being called Skywalker was going to label me jedi in Truth, did you know? Jedi didn't mean much Skywalker they were scared of though. I'm apparently the second of them but I don't know that fake marriage to my sister might have done more than you bargained for. Start out telling yourself that if I ever lost my body, Leia could bring me through herself, that's just common Force of a female. So wondering more about how I can't know anything still, it's better you think they could know I wasn't not going to, dissipate? Alright, I can know I died, and that Anakin with her brought my body to grow in her again, but we discovered blood ties isn't that wonderful? It's the mother and father thing we share that's just how that comes to be in the real world children can come from anywhere, did you know? I can't really think you were afraid of my own hope for where I named myself to become but that there isn't really a world I don't see who's older among masters to apprentice you're not older than me or my friends really and they're a lot older than me, all of them. I don't make friends with young people. What I mean to say is, it's important to me that you're not better than me, at getting help and appreciation and that's more to certain effects than that we could warrant I'm not going to surpass Yoda he's too sure that warfare is all that could ever mean, and I'm protected, by gods like him and Anakin with him. Did you know my friend R2 designed Astromech units? Time was space that could be dreamed up anywhere after that really anywhere. But it had to be sung first, like a soul does and then it always is. I come from a time before there were swords. No we had a lot of guns though don't worry. Sickles scared me, a lot. The same creature who wrote the Sith code, created those. Yoda my old master, and another, created swords at one point or another. Well one point, is how they work. Just also for defense. And if you're not impossibly strong, the sickle doesn't work at all. Really, if you didn't make it bending metal, you're not gunna win. That's an ancient story of Korriban do you know it? Passion keep you it's all we have. I've never believed in peace.